Music Fills The Soul
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A collection of music drabbles involving the characters from HIVE. Anything goes, literally. rated for caution
1. Chapter 1

Right! Music Drabbles. This will literally be the first plot line that comes into my head when I hear a good song and have time. Any Pairing Goes! Literally! Yay for crack pairings! Also what the difference between a hit and a visitor? Please Review with any pairing or song suggestions.

Song: Not Me, Not I  
Pairings: Past ShelbyxOC  
Hinted ShelbyxLaura  
Warnings: Breakup; Slash

Not Me Not I  
Shelby walked slowly through the rain. Her heart should have felt like it was bleeding, crushed to a pulp but it did not. She had after all known that her boyfriend had been cheating on her for a while. She paused and looked up at the sky, the pelting rain plastering her usually immaculate hair to her skull. She shrugged and carried on walking. Her life must go on.

She still saw him of course. Passed him corridors, on the street, in shops. Every time he saw her, he expected her to break down into floods of tears. She refused to. She stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging his existence. At night she sat on the worn piano and let her hands gently caressed the keys.

Her ex wanted a girl who needed him, pined after him, and broke down crying when he dumped them. Why had she gone out with him? Her roommate had asked her same question every single day since she asked him out. Shelby had thought that she loved Brian. That he would change for her.

Unconsciously she began to sing along with the chords that she was playing.  
"I won't cry,  
No not me, not I"  
"Nice to see you know he's not worth your tears then"  
Shelby smiled, walked over to her and buried her face into Laura's shoulder.  
"Some people are though."

Laura hugged Shelby for a couple more seconds. Shelby looked up at her and grinned. "He's been lulled into a false sense of secruity now and he still hasn't noticed that the necklace is missing. Now can I get my own back? I'm sick of acting depressed!" Laura laughed and nodded. "I'll help" 000ooo000 No-one was quite sure how they managed it. All that was known was that Brian was in hospital having a bucket removed from his head and various other substances chipped off his skin and Laura and Shelby were also in hospital, because they couldn't stop laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Second one. I have loads more on my computer but I'm gonna wait to see if people like what I'm doing before I put them up. So please R&R!**

**pigeonattack- thank you for the review, for some reason the line breaker things I have been putting in haven't been showing up. Also the previous drabble and song is about not crying, if you think I need to edit it please pm me.**

Take My Breath Away  
OttoxLucy  
WingxRaven  
LauraxShelby

Warning  
Slash. Unusual Pairing

000ooo000  
Otto had been receiving strange notes for six and a half days now. They were there when he woke up on a morning, inside every book he read and even once stuck on his head. Wing had laughed for five minutes straight at that, then clapped him on the back and said something in what seemed to be Japanese.

His other friends were less than sympathetic as well. Lucy laughed like Wing had and Shelby had given him a look, while Laura had combined the two reactions, ending up in the hospital wing as she couldn't stop laughing.

Otto, naturally, had several theories about his stalker/note sender. Wing was one of the main suspects as he was, after all, Chinese by birth and brought up in Japan, but Otto couldn't get a straight answer out of him, but he was going to try one last time.

Otto eventually found Wing in the sparring area with Raven, or rather Wing found him by landing two metres to his left after falling from the two wires spanning the cavern. Raven landed next to him and sheathed her twin katanas. She placed a hand on his arm, gave him a rare smile and walked away.

Wing watched her go and turned to look curiously at Otto.  
"What did you want to ask me Otto?"  
It took Otto several moments to answer. Having your best friend drop seven storeys to land next to you and appear unruffled tended to make people forget what they were going to say.  
"Do you know what the notes say and or who sending me them?"  
Wing smiled hints of sadness on his face. "Yes to both. They were right though. For a genius you are, as they say, pretty stupid in some situations."  
Otto gaped at Wing, but before he could barrage them with questions he gave Otto a piece of paper and walked of in the same direction that Raven went.

Otto unfolded the paper and looked down at the same symbol that was on all of the notes. However written on the note this time were also words in English. They amazed Otto so much that it took a few seconds for the words to make sense. 'Pool. 10. Tonight'

000ooo000  
At 10 Otto waited nervously at the pool. A familiar figure walked out of the shadows towards him. Taking advantage of his lack of reaction they gently placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Lucy?" spluttered Otto.  
Lucy smiled at him. "Yeah, I was the one sending you those notes. I've liked you for a while now, but you never seemed to notice. So I asked Wing, Laura and Shelby for advice. Laura came up with the idea, Wing helped me with the symbols and he and Shelby also helped me give you them."  
"But I thought that..."  
"Laura is going out with Shelby and Wing and Raven seem to have a thing going on. You know how stubborn he can be when it comes to details. So what do you think?"  
Otto answered her with a kiss.

Back at Accommodation block 7, room 4.7...  
"Pay up!"  
"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry for the long wait! This is in celebration of getting, reading and finishing the new H.I.V.E. book! *squeals in fangirlish delight* Anyway... I Love this song! Any Reviews accepted, especially Con Crit!**

Lullaby for A Stormy Night  
Xui Mei and Young! Wing Family  
Adult! WingxShelby  
Xui Mei Chen or Mi Hina (1) Fanchu curled up on her couch exhausted after another long day at the GLOVE computer labs. She was awoken by a loud bang followed by a muffled cry. Every instinct was screaming at her, but she crept out of the room and up the stairs. A flash of light  
illuminated the room, followed by a crash then the cry. She relaxed slightly. It was just a thunderstorm. But who was making the cry? Wu Zhang or Mao Fanchu was still at work and it was just her and... Ah.

She pushed the door to Wing's room open. This prompted another shriek from the terrified 5 year old. Xui Mei knelt down and pulled the trembling Wing from under his bed as another flash and bang caused him to freeze and cling to her top. Gently she carried him to her room and placed him down on the bed.

She climbed in next to him and wrapped her arms round him. His trembling ceased slightly but the muffled cries were still there. She hugged him close to her and started to sing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Wing smiled and dropped of to sleep to the soothing sound of his mother's voice.

000ooo000

A crash then a cry pierced the air causing Shelby to prod her dozing husband in the shoulder. Wing glanced around the room, and then darted up the stairs to Anna's bedroom. Their four year old daughter was hiding in the wardrobe, clutching a ragged rag doll. Wing picked her up and  
carried her to his and Shelby's room. Anna was gently placed in the bed. He lay down next to her and hugged her. He started to sing the same song that his mother had sang to him, all those years ago.

I have been unable to find Xui Mei Chen's undercover name anywhere so I made my own up. Xui Mei means beautiful morning in Chinese and Mi Hina means beautiful day in Japanese as far as I know! 


End file.
